


MALEC

by RydenRae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenRae/pseuds/RydenRae
Summary: Alec lets his problems interfere with his relationship with Magnus.





	MALEC

"Alec what is going on,"Magnus asked as his boyfriend stormed through the door. His face showed that he was angry. He was out searching for Jace. He finds his parabatai then loses him again. He just ignores Magnus as he sits down on the couch in Magnus's house and removes his shoes.

Magnus who was still by the door when he walked in walked over to him slowly. He felt unsure about his relationship with Alec. He knew that he liked him but Alec made him unsure. Alec made it seem like their relationship was not fully there.

"Alec are you okay,"Magnus asked again slowly. Alec's eyes looked at Magnus. He was frustrated and even Magnus couldn't help.

"Yeah Magnus. I'm fine,"he grumbled out out his boyfriend.

"Clearly you are not fine but if you say so then I guess-----,"he was saying but was cut off by Alec suddenly getting up off the couch.

"Well what do you want me to say Magnus! That I am completely fine! Jace is out there and almost everyone in the institute wants him dead,"Alec yelled out to Magnus. His heart ache in pain for yelling at him. Magnus eyes flashed showing that he was hurt.

"You could talk to me,"Magnus said trying to grab Alec's hand but he pulled it away.

"No you can't! A spell can't help me! My sister or my mom can't! Not even you,"Alec spat out as he grabbed his shoes from off the floor. Magnus shrunk back a little from Alec's harsh words. Alec was the first one in a long time to take this much affect on him. Alec saw how much he hurt his feelings and just left.

Magnus was just left to stand there as his boyfriend left. He let himself fall on the couch. After he was seated,he snapped his fingers and a drink was in his hands.

~

Alec was sitting with his sister and Clary. They were sitting down as they were taking a break from training once he said that him and Magnus might be over. Isabelle hit him over the head and demanded what did he do to ruin their relationship.

"Nothing Izzy! He just might not be for me,"Alec said with a simple shrugg of his shoulders as he tried to discard all the scoldings in his mind that he was completely wrong.

"That is so not true. If it was then you both wouldn't act like love struck teenage mundanes around each other,"Isabelle said with a small laugh.

"We had a bad argument,"Alec said as he looked down.

"About what,"Clary asked.

"Jace. I was angry that I couldn't find him again. When I went to Magnus's place I may have let my frustration and anger do the talking. Maybe he isn't for me if I hurt him so badly. My heart aches because of the words I said to him,"Alec said as his eyes sifted from Isabelle to Clary.

"He is for you Alec. Relationships can be tough...but...if you both really care for one another then you would both work it out,"Clary said. Alec thought about what she said and then suddenly fel more bad for not letting Magnus help him. He then reliaze even more that he loved the warlock.

"Go and apologize Alec. We will finish up here,"Isabelle said with a smile. Alec was hesitant at first but nodded his head and left the insitiute to go see Magnus.

~

"Magnus are you here,"he yelled out as he entered Magnus's apartment. It was completely quite nad Magnus was no where to be seen. Alec walked through the place looking for his boyfriend but couldn't find him. His mind went back to their previous argument anf he felt more guiltly for the way he spoke to Magnus. He then noticed that the back to the apartment was open and then figured that Magnus was outside. When he stepped outside he saw Magnus looking out into the night with a drink in his hand. He took a deep breathe before saying anything.

"Magnus,"Alec said.

"Oh Alexander! What are you doing here,"Magnus asked in a mocking surprised voice. Alec knew that he was upset with with him.

"I came to see you,"he said as he walked closer to the warlock.

"I don't know what for. I can't help you shadowhunter. Would you like a drink though,"he asked in the end. He snapped his fingers and a drink was in Alec's hand. Alec sighed as Magnus was being difficult. He had every right to be.

"Magnus...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean,"Alec apologized.

"But you were,"Magnus said as his eyes shifted down to his drink. His voice wasn't mocking. He seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I....I um,"he said but trialed off as he was unsure how he would profess his love for Magnus.

"Yes,"Magnus asked.

"I love you,"Alec finally said then smiled. Magnus was taken back but he loved Alec too as he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too,"Magnus said as Alec took his hand.

"When things get crazy don't push me away. Please Alexander,"he said. Alec then placed his lips on Magnus's. Sparks went off and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write more then leave your request down below.


End file.
